1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plates that can be used for back lighting of TVs with liquid crystal displays, portable communication equipment, advertisement displays, etc., all of which are gaining popularity at remarkable rates these days.
2. Description of the Related Art
The backlight of a liquid crystal television and such requires a high durability of the power source, a high intensity, and a high uniformity of light. A typical backlight of prior art includes a silk dot printed membrane and a film lens.
Since some of these components are expensive to manufacture and more over dependant on specific manufacturers, so that they presented a problem in mass manufacturing. Consequently, there used to be too many hurdles to be cleared in order to achieve practical productivity and cost to make it applicable to the screens of liquid crystal televisions and portable information equipment. With the development in cellular telephones and other portable information equipment, their demands are increasing phenomenally, making its further substantial cost reduction strongly desirable.